Atarashii Sedai
by JadenTheFangirl
Summary: Finally, with name that goes well with the story! Anyway, this is a newg eneration shinzo story, surrounding the children of my characters form shinzo date. mostly, this is for my friends, but other might enjoy it   check it out!
1. A New Journey

Me: what is she doing? Huh, is she mad? Maybe! But who cares! I'm doing it! I'm writing a new generation shinzo story! If you don't like it, don't read! If you do, go right ahead!^^ Now, for into of the characters, so you won't get confused. Then I shall get onto the actual story.

First up: Jason, 15, male. Light brown, spikey hair, with tints of blond. Bright blue eyes. Saiya, 15, female. Light blue hair, Bright blue eyes. Mizuka, 13, female. dark, dark blue hair (only notice the blue when light shines on it), green eyes. They are the children of Jaden and Sago.

Second up: Mashura, 15, male. Purple hair, same style as mushra's, the ends/tips tinted with purple, brown eyes. Carrie, 15, female. Purple hair, same style as heathers, the tips/ends tinted with brown, blue eyes. Twins. They are the children of Heather and Mushra.

Third up: Kane, 15, male. Dark red hair, with bright red eyes and tan skin. Katilina, 14, female. Black hair with streaks of dark red, bright red eyes and tan skin. They are the children of Carly and Shadow.

Fourth up: Luxeria, 14, female. Pale skin, emerald green eyes, flamy red hair. Zillion, 14, male. Luxeria's twin. Izzy, 13, female. Brown hair, pale skin, green eyes.

Me: and that's the kids, and who shall be the main characters in this^^ now, onto to story! I do not own shinzo or any of it's characters or storylines, only mine! (do not read unless you've read the other stories or at least seen the show, shinzo/Mushrambo)

* * *

"You two, stop right there!" a bug enterran called out as he was running through the busy street in town. He shook his fists angrily as he chased two boys.

One of them had brown hair, the tips/ends of his hair were purple. And his eyes are brown. His name was Mashura. And beside him, laughing mischievously along with him, was a boy who seemed to be the same age, but taller. Only because Mashura was small, for a fifteen year old. This boy had dark red hair, but bright red eyes and tan skin. Also, he had light red ears and even a red tail. His name was Kane

"Hurry, Kane, he's gaining!" Mashura warned, but he laughed also, clearly enjoying this. The bug enterran started using his bug wings to fly after them.

"Split, Mashura!" Kane said and they parted, one going left, one going right.

The bug stopped, annoyed. He tried to decide which one to follow, but in the end, just grunted in anger and headed back to his shop.

Farther ahead, right outside of town in the forest, the boys regrouped, laughing their butts off.

"D-dude, the look on his face…when you scared him…was priceless!" Mashura exclaimed, almost falling over with laughter.

"Well, had to distract him so you could get the gear." Kane told him with a confident smile.

"Did you get everything?" a girl asked, coming from the trees. She was Mashura's sister, Carrie. She had purple hair, the tips of it brown. And she had blue eyes.

"Yup." Mashura told her. "Now, all we need to do is get the others."

"The rest are at the house, guys." Another girl walked out. She had the lightest blue hair you could see, with bright, shining blue eyes. And her ears were a bit pointed. Here name was Saiya. "How do you expect to get into the house and get the others, without the adults seeing us? You won't even have time to leave a note before they realize what we're planning."

"Well, thanks, smarty pants." Mashura said, glaring at her.

"Hey, I'm just telling you the truth." Saiya said. "Don't get mad at me!"

"Well, let's just try, ok?" Carrie said. "I'm not just going to forget about our plans because we could get in trouble. Let's just try, ok?"

The boys nodded, and then Saiya did as well. Then the four of them headed deeper into the forest until they found two huge houses. One they knew all too well from childhood. And another built only a few years back. Why? Because their big family (whether family by blond or bonds) had became very large over the years.

They headed in the back door of the old house.

"Ok, let's split up. We'll tell the other's we're leaving in a little bit, ok? Tell them to slowly head out of the house-make whatever excuse, just don't make it obvious that we're all out. Ok?" Saiya told them. They nodded and split up, heading throughout the house to find the others.

"Saiya!" a younger girl greeted Saiya when she came in a room they shared. She was thirteen, with dark, dark blue hair and green eyes, also pointed ears. Her name was Mizuka. "So?"

"We're trying to slowly head out now." Saiya whispered, checking around outside the room. She turned back to Mizuka. "We just need to just calmly head out, make it seem like nothing. So nobody will suspect anything."

"What about our stuff?" Mizuka asked, holding up a bag packed with her possessions.

"Oh, dang! I didn't think about that!" Saiya said, hitting her forehead.

"And what, Saiya, did you not think about?" they heard a man asked and froze.

They turned ever so slowly, seeming to start to sweat. They saw who it was. He had the same, light blue hair as Saiya, with the same eyes as well and the pointed ears. His outfit was mostly blue, with gold on it as well. This was Sago.

"Um, nothing dad…. We were just talking about a game, ya know… I, uh, forget to tell some other rules to all the others." Saiya said, happy with herself for coming up with that as fast as she could.

"Do you really expect us to believe that?" it was a woman this time. She appeared beside Sago, watching the two girls with the same look as sago. She had long, brown hair, some of it over her eyes, which were the same green as Mizuka's. she wore a red and green outfit. This was Jaden.

"W-well, why wouldn't you believe us, mom?" Mizuka said innocently, hoping that the fact that she was the youngest of her siblings, her younger charms might work on her parents.

"Because, you now you so well." Sago said with a smile and the girls sighed. "Oh, and Heather just caught the other's sneaking out a few seconds ago."

Saiya groaned. "Dang it!"

Sago and Jaden told their daughters to follow them as they were heading to the huge dining room, running into their brother as well. He was still wearing aback-pack, like he was about to leave-like he was ignoring the fact that they'd been caught. He had light brown hair that spiked up, the tips tinted blond. He had the same bright blue eyes as Saiya and the same pointed ears. His name was Jason.

They made it to the dining room to see half of the rest of the family already sitting around the table, the adults all seeming annoyed. Except for Kutaal, who was happily setting breakfast plates, as if nothing was wrong. Same for his niece and nephews, who were waiting for the food.

"I think we've already discussed this with you kids." Another man said. He had black hair, messy. So much so, half of it was in a messy ponytail. And he had bright green eyes and pale skin. He wore black and purple clothing. He was Zen.

"You're not traveling around by yourselves." A woman standing beside him said, she had the same green eyes as Jaden, and long blond hair. She wore green and blue clothing. She was Winter.

"Aw, come on!" a girl exclaimed. She was with Saiya, Mizuka, Carrie, Mashura, Kane and other kids as well. She had brown, short hair and green eyes. This was Izzy. She almost looked like a younger Jaden, though she was Winter's child. "It's not like that Lanuncurus dude from those stories you sued to tell us will come back or something!"

"Yeah!" some of the other kids said, while the rest were saying they just wanted to go out and travel around and see the world. Maybe even find another portal.

"No, there is no other. We've told you this before." A woman with dark black hair, red and orange streaks and bright red eyes. She wore red and black. With a bit of blue. This was Carly. "It was closed a long time ago, to keep time and the universe from being at risk of getting all out of whack and tear apart."

Some of the kids sighed, while another, looking like a fifteen year old Carly with only red streaks, and red ears and a tail which she didn't have, said, "Oh, so you say the world will end if we just take one trip back there?" her name is Katilina.

Carly just shook her head, tired her child didn't get it.

"That's partly our home, and we can't go back to it?" she asked.

"That's not as important." Kane interrupted and Katilina glared for a few seconds. "Ya'll had all those different adventures when you were our age. You did so many different things, and against your parents will. We try and ask you, and you're angry with us?"

"Uh, no. You tried to sneak past us." Kane's father said, looking like an older version of him, wearing red and black. This was Shadow.

"We didn't before." A boy with red hair said and green eyes said, his twin sister beside him. This was Luxeria ( the girl) and Zillion (the boy). She continued his sentence, saying, "We asked, and said no immediately."

"And now we decide to try and go ourselves, like you did when you were younger, and you're angry with us." Zillion finished (they were mostly talking about their mothers).

"It doesn't matter what we did before. We had to, people were in danger. You **children** just want to do it for fun." Jaden corrected.

The kids sighed, losing hope, knowing they weren't going to win this fight-they never did.

The all of the adults-Mushra, Heather, Carly, Shadow, Zen, Winter, Jaden and Sago were all looking at each other, thinking.

"Go, we need to talk." Mushra said to the kids. They were about to object, but Mushra gave them a look and they headed out of the room and into the hall way.

Some of the other children (the rest of Winter and Zen's kids) were playing in the hall and passed them, some saying they should know better for still trying to ask.

"Well, what are we gonna do? They probably hid the stuff we bought-"

"You know you stole it, Mashura." Izzy interrupted.

"Ok, stole! Anyway, they probably hid it, so there goes the plan of sneaking off and leaving a note so they wouldn't worry." He sighed.

"They wouldn't have worked for long, anyways." Jason told him, leaning against the wall. "I mean, they would have read the note and came after us soon after."

"Thank you! You water-boy, smarty-pants!" Mashura retorted.

"Well, what do you think they're talking about?" Izzy asked her siblings and cousins.

"Probably talking about what they're going to do to us for trying to sneak off." Kane said, his head in his hands as his tail swished slowly and sadly back and forth.

They were all quiet then, waiting.

Then they heard the door opened and saw Mushra poke his head out. "You can come back in and eat now."

They all looked at each other, knowing they were about to get it. They stood and headed in. It was quiet when they went in, and quiet as they ate the delicious breakfast Kutaal had cooked-well, he kept asking everyone what they thought, as he always did, and they told him it was great. But that was all until they finished their food. The kids were all slowly getting up, wary of their parents.

"You're not going anywhere yet." Jaden said and they all slowly sat back down.

"We told you, you weren't leaving the city or this house." Sago began. "Yet you try and sneak away."

They all mumbled sorry silently, their heads down.

"You continue you ask us questions we have said no to. And we have said no, only because we don't want you kids to get hurt." Winter said.

They all mumbled sorry again, heads still down.

"We're only worried for your safety." Jaden said.

"We know, mom…" Saiya said in acknowledgement, yet sadly because she still wished they could.

"….But…"

At that word, all their heads snapped up quickly to look at Heather, whom had started talking.

"…We realize that you kids need to have a chance to see the world. It's unfair of us to keep you cooped up here, especially when we weren't. And, we believe you children can take care of yourselves…no matter how much it makes us worry…"

"…W-wait….what are you saying, mom?" Carrie asked.

"She's saying, we've decided that you guys…can go." Mushra said.

"What?" they all blurted out asking, surprised.

"We think it's time you're able to see the world. And we think you'll be able to take it." Mushra told them. "Yeah, we still don't like it. And we expect you to be careful, but we can't hide you from the world for ever."

"We…We can go?" Jason asked excitedly, standing, along with the others.

"Yes." Sago said and then all the kids were cheering happily. They were finally, FINALLY going to be able to have adventures of their own!

"But, mommy!" a ten year old girl cried sadly. She looked almost exactly like Mushra-same hair and eyes and almost same style of hair. "Why can't I go with them?"

"Because, you're still too young, Neushra. You can one day, but not now." Heather told her youngest.

Neushra pouted, folding her arms and she headed in as the others were checking all their packs to make sure they were set. Checking their rides to make sure they had enough fuel.

"I can't believe it! We're actually going to be able to travel the world!" Mizuka exclaimed happily to her sister, who smiled.

"Just because you're free, doesn't mean you need to be carefree." Winter started telling Izzy who nodded, saying, "I know, mom, I know."

They were all talking for a little bit, but then they finally said their goodbyes to their parents, Izzy, Luxeria and Zillion also having to say good-bye to the rest of their siblings who would be staying behind.

"Here we go." Mashura said, smiling as he was riding a silver hover-board.

"Finally on our own journey." Jason said, on a pink hover scooter.

"This is gonna be great," Kane said, walking.

This was it. The start of the new generation and their own journey around enterra.


	2. A Wofly Guardian Joins

"So, which way are we traveling exactly?" Saiya asked the boys, whom of which had decided to take charge by leading the group (well, except for Zillion, who was with his sister).

"Who cares? We're going where the wind takes us!" Mashura said, doing tricks on his board as he smiled happily.

"Yeah, until we get lost with no way home." She countered and he stuck his tongue out.

"You will not get lost with me, do not worry." A robotic voice announced. It was a friend of theirs, his name was Yujin. His body was made of golden-colored metal, also blue. He was made to look human, so the colors formed a sort of outfit. He had bright purple eyes and blond. He was sent with the kids, as a way to communicate back to the house. Being a robot, he could send messages and things to Hakuba or one of the other robots staying there.

"Well, I know that. But it would still be nice to have a direction." Saiya grumbled as she rode on a purple hover scooter, Mizuka riding with her.

Carrie was on her own board, which was a yellow-gold color and shaped more like a board, rather than being round and she rode it like a surf board, doing tricks just like her brother. Luxeria and Zillion and even Izzy had their own hover bikes. Katilina walked with her brother.

"...West." Mizuka offered up then. Everyone was quiet, thinking. And then they nodded, changing their direction slightly, and then they were heading west.

They enjoyed seeing all the different things as they passed through the forest, of which they've never left. There was an old dirt road they ended up traveling on once they broke from the trees. They met other enterrans as the hours passed, and greeted them. They could see mountains way father off and talked about climbing them.

"Yeah, you all would end up slipping and falling to your doom. Whereas, me and my sister you be fine." Kane bragged about it.

"And why would we fall and not you?" Jason asked.

"Because, we have claws and clever, cat-like instincts and you don't." he smiled playfully.

Jason mimicked what he said in a child-like voice. These two would fight sometimes.

After a few more hours passed, they stopped, all hungry.

"…So, who's going to cook?" Mashura asked, sitting upside-down on his hover-board.

"Better question is what are we going to cook?" Saiya said.

"I have chicken!" Carrie announced happily (she loved chicken).

"I've watched uncle Kutaal cooking sometimes; I think I can cook it." Katilina announced. And then she started taking the chicken, and cooking pots and pans which Saiya had packed. Kane helped her get wood for a fire and she began.

As they were waiting, Kane and Mashura and Jason started playing around. Kane really liked playing a game his mom had showed him, soccer. And though he seemed to always forget some of the rules, he enjoyed kicking the ball around, keeping it from other and kicking it at anyone guarding the goal. And he did. He tried Jason to keep him from getting the ball, and kicked the ball toward Mashura, who jumped out of the way at the last second and then can cheered for himself, calling out "Goal!"

When Katilina announced the food was done, they stopped playing their game and headed to eat with everyone else.

"This is pretty good, Kat." Kane told his sister and she smiled.

They were all quiet as they sat out in a wide clearing, trees a few feet behind them. The grass was pretty tall here and there, and it waved like water in the wind.

"Ah, it's so great. So peaceful." Saiya said. She was so happy they were doing this now-seeing the world and everything in it.

But all of the sudden, Katilina and Kane went stiff, their ears twitching. No one seemed to notice anything was wrong, until they heard growling. That's when they all dropped their plates, stood, and looked around. They seemed to be watching their surroundings while also trying to grab weapons they'd brought with them. Saiya and Jason had double bladed boomerangs; Mizuka (even if she never used them) had two knives. Carrie and Mashura both had staves. Katilina and Kane didn't have any weapons; they seemed ready to use their claws. The twins had bows and arrows and Izzy had a double-bladed sword. And the only ones who seemed to get to their weapons or have them with them at that second were Kane and Katilina.

The growling kept getting louder, then silent, then louder, then silent. And it seemed to be circling them, whatever it was. The grassed waved as it circled them.

"Who is it?" Mashura asked. "What do you want?"

No answer, just more growling.

"Why don't you come out already?" Carrie said.

"Oh, yes, invite this thing to attack us, brilliant idea!" Saiya whispered to Carrie who just gave her a look.

And then they all fell backwards as something yellow and furry jumped towards them. As they all got up, they heard it growling and barking. And also, the whimpering of someone. They all stood to see who it was and realized what was going on.

The growling had come from a yellow and white furred, blue eyed wolf, who was on top of a bug, glaring at it and growling.

"What…?" Mashura said, confused for a second.

"P-please, please, get your dog off of me!" the bug exclaimed, scared to death with the wolf growling on top of him.

"Aunt Hana?" Saiya asked, walking closer.

"NO!" the wolf said and it was obvious it couldn't be a female, for his voice was too deep. "It's uncle Chiisai!" he told them as he changed back to a human form. He had messy blond hair, white ears and yellow and white tail with a light blue outfit on.

The bug was starting to crawl away, but Chiisai noticed and caught him, picking him up. "W-what do you want?"

"Drop all their stuff you stole, that's what." He said.

The bug was quiet for a minute, but then there was a lot of clatter as the bug dropped a lot of their stuff. "C-can I go now, please?"

"…Yeah, go." He told him, dropping him on the ground before he scurried off.

"Uncle Chiisai!" they all exclaimed then, greeted him, the younger ones running and giving him a hug. Yes, he wasn't really their uncle, but that's how their relationship was most the time.

"Hey, guys, how've you been?" he asked them all with a smile. Then they all tried to tell him at once, before he held his hands up.

"We're traveling around enterra. The adults finally let us!" Mizuka told him, smiling.

"Cool. And by yourself, huh?" they all nodded. "Well…you guys mind me tagging along?" he asked them. he maybe be older than them (he's twenty) but he still a lot like a kid.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome!" Carrie said.

"Cool!" he said. "Well, this'll be great. Where are we heading, anyways?"

"No where specific." Saiya told him.

"Just West…. Um, Chiisai?" Mizuka said.

"Yeah?"

"…Is…anyone else with you?" she seemed to look down as she asked, and she blushed also.

Chiisai laughed. "No, I'm alone. Most of the other's are patrolling the mountains for Ookami, along with Ookami himself. I'm actually supposed to be patrolling, too, but…" he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, ok." She said and her blush ceased. Mashura giggled under his breath and Saiya flicked the back of his head without even looking at him. "Ow!"

After that, and after hugging Chiisai a few more times, they packed their stuff up again and they were on the move once again, heading West still, many trees to their right, a dirt road in front of them and more trees and the mountains to their left.

They were all happy to see Chiisai, and he showed them a few moves he had, as they traveled. Didn't electrical attacks like a lightning strike when he whipped his tail which he called 'striking tail'. He could even should a ball of lightning from his mouth and cover his hands with electricity.

They kept going for a little while longer, before stopping in a quiet town. Luxeria, Zillion and Izzy went to look for an inn, Carrie and Mashura waited with Kane, Kat, Mizuka and Chiisai as they waited for the other's to get back front heir search. Saiya and Jason were supposed to be helping to look through the town for a nice inn, but stumble into a nice little bar where people seemed have a poker table and many other things…. They were too much like their father sometimes.

"So, how's it feel, to finally be having a little adventure of your own?" Chiisai asked with a smile.

"Pretty cool." Kane said with a smile.

"Though, sleeping in other places will take getting used to…" Mizuka whispered.

"Be even cooler if we found another portal, though…" Kat also whispered, but Chiisai heard.

"I thought you kids already knew, you're not allowed to travel through any portals-it could mess things up pretty bad." He told her.

"…Wait… Is there any!" she realized he talked about it as if it was possible, where as the adults said there were no portals anymore.

"..Uh, what? Of-of course there's not!" he told her, now feeling nervous as he realized he might have said something wrong. "Why would there be? they were closed years ago!"

"Chiisai, you're lying." Kat said, it was so obvious.

"No, I'm not!" he said, and then saved himself the anger he'd receive from the kids parents by saying, "Anyway, I'm not the one to talk to you guys about this. Ask your mom or dad." And then he sighed with relief when he saw the twins and Izzy wave for them to come. He hurried ahead, as if the kids could do something to him.

Kat continued to try and ask Chiisai questions about the portals to earth, but he kept avoiding her with any means possible. He even went off to find Saiya and Jason just to get away from her-but she followed anyway, her brother behind her as the other's were eating at the inn.

They finally found them at the bar, though they were no longer betting and earning money as they had been this whole time. At this very moment, they were actually in a fight.

"You better give us our money back, we earned it fair and square!" Jason yelled at a tall and tough looking bull enterran, who had both their bags of money raised in the air.

"Yeah, haha! You'll really earn it if you can grab it out my hand, kid." The bull just laughed. Jason was trying to grab the bag, but the bull had one of his huge hands on Jason's face. But then the bull fell over, because some lump of blue had tackled him down fast (Saiya) and the bag fell to the floor before Jason hurried to pick it up. Saiya hurried away from the bull as he stood, looking angry and annoyed. She was half ready to fight, half scared and wanting to hide, but she knew she brought this on herself.

But right as the bull was getting more annoyed and ready to charge, Chiisai stood in his way.

"Move, dog! This is between me and that pesky girl!"

"No, it's not. You're going to leave both of these kids alone, hear me?" he asked calmly.

The bull laughed. "And what are you gonna do about it, huh!" he pushed Chiisai, who just shook it off, watching the guy.

"Get out of my way!" the bull pushed him harder, knocking him down. Then was it. They heard a roared and in Chiisai's place appeared the yellow and white furred wolf. He barked loudly at the bull, making him fall back in surprise at the bark and his size.

"Leave…them…alone." was the last thing Chiisai said, in a deep rumbling voice, before he slowly changed back. The bull was still frozen on the ground, so he took the others and left the bar.

"How in the world can you be born from a water enterra but pick fights like a fire one?" he asked the two of them as they walked back.

"Hey, don't look at me! I was trying to get the money. Saiya's the one who tackled the guy." Jason defended.

"Yeah, to get him off you and to get our money back! You're welcome!" she said to her brother and they glared.

"Ok, enough. Lets just get back to the inn, have dinner and get some rest before heading out tomorrow, alright?" Chiisai said.

"You still haven't answered me." Kat started again and Chiisai stopped in his walked and sighed.

"Kat, I can't answer you. Only your parents can and, as you can see, I'm not your father. So I can't tell you." He tried to keep walking (they weren't that much further form the inn), but Kat continued.

"Wouldn't you want to know?"

"Know what?" he asked, not totally interested.

"If you came from two different worlds and was torn from one of them, but had a way to get to that home, wouldn't you want to go? To know what that world is like? Huh?" Kat asked. Always hearing her mother's and her aunts' stories, she's always wanted to visit earth. Kane, too, though not as much as her.

"I can't really answer that. But, Kat…look, you know all those great stories about earth your mothers told you, from when they were young?" he knew some, because he used to listen to them, too.

Kat nodded. "All too well."

"Well, let me tell you this. Enterra used to just like earth, before the wars and the fights and all these other things. It used to be a normal place with only humans and animal roaming the earth. I know this from stories passed through my pack and other packs." He told them. "But, one day, during experiments for some cure of disease or something, scientist went created us. Enterrans. Eventually a war broke out between humans and enterrans. But even before then…I think I heard the planet was already in sad times-why else would they need a major cure for a disease?"

Kat sighed, she didn't want to hear this. All she wanted was to just visit there, not live there. "Is it really that bad to just want to see my home? It's not like we're going to stay there, I just…I just want to know what it's like there. I want to experience it for myself."

Chiisai did not respond to that.

"Just tell me…is there any more portals on enterra?" Kat finally asked, hopefully for the last time.

"Yes, there are." Chiisai finally said. "But very few, and they're hard to find. Sometimes hard to get to…" he hoped his older friends would not kill him for telling their children this.

Kat finally smiled. "Thanks, uncle. I feel better just knowing that."

"Yeah, and why don't I?" he whispered where no one would hear and they headed in for dinner, before heading off to bed.

The girls were in their own wide, long room, the boys in their own right beside them (Yujin was with the boys, too). Mizuka and Izzy were already asleep, in beds close to each other. Carrie was sprawled out and snoring and slobbering onto her pillow. Luxeria was still awake, though trying to get to sleep. And Saiya and Kat were still up, talking.

"So, what do think? About what Chiisai told us?" Saiya asked Kat.

"Which part?" she asked.

"Well, I guess first; what he said about what state earth could be in. I mean, it's only peaceful now, kinda, because the wars and battles are over…. What if they're still dealing with them on earth?" Saiya asked.

"Well, then I guess that would be pretty sad. But, we'd need to see for ourselves to really judge, you know?" Kat answered.

"…Almost wish Chiisai hadn't come. Maybe we could have found one…" Saiya said, talking about the portals.

"We wouldn't have know if he hadn't come. Besides, I thought you were usually the logical thinker, like uncle Sago. Why aren't you against this?" Kat looked at her, rolling over to see Saiya laying on her hands and looking up.

"I guess I want to see earth for myself, too." She answered.

Kat nodded then. They had to find a way to convince Chiisai of either helping them find portals, or making him leave. She had to go to earth once-just once. She must see her other home for herself.


	3. They Find A Portal

"Wait up!" Mashura called as they other's had started their rides and were already moving, half of them laughing. He was dropping a few bits of the food he had told them he had to get. In the end, he dropped it all except for an apple, annoyed, jumped on his hover board and hurried after them.

"You know we have plenty of food already, Mashura?" Chiisai said, laughing as he was walking in his wolf form.

"Yeah, but I have to share each time I'm hungry…" Mashura grumbled under his breath.

"Well then, we've gotten pretty far." Kat started. "We should let the adults know we're doing fine. Yujin?"

He came over to Kat as she stopped. "I'll catch up to you guys in a second, 'k?" she called as they were all about to stop. But they continued forward slowly, Saiya looking back and Kat, who winked at her and she turned back.

"Shall I contact them now, Katilina?" Yujin asked.

"Yes." She nodded and waited. Yujin closed his eyes, though his hands were moving, pulling out a small pad, his eyes only opening once the adults appeared on the screen. "Hi, guys."

"Hey, Kat. Where's Saiya? And the others?" it was Jaden who was there first, with Sago, before calling just Carly and Shadow.

"Oh, they went ahead. I just thought I'd call you and tell you guys we're fine and having fun." Kat smiled.

"Good, good." Carly said.

"No one tried to kill anyone yet, right?" Shadow asked his daughter.

"No, dad. Chiisai's here to keep us in order." She was sure they'd love that.

"Chiisai? Did I hear Chiisai?" Kat heard Heather ask and she came into view.

"Yes, he's with us."

"Oh, that's great! Tell him we said hi!" Heather said, before being scooted out of the way.

"Well, just take care of yourselves, alright?" Carly told her. "Don't do anything stupid, watch each other's back."

Kat nodded. "We'll contact you again soon, mom." She told her with a reassuring smile. Carly nodded, and Shadow was saying he wanted to say bye, but it cut off then.

Kat sighed. "Ok, good to go in the parent area." She said. She was building a plan, and she was sure the other's would go along with it. Saiya has. And hopefully she told the other's by now, without Chiisai noticing or hearing.

She hurried ahead with Yujin at her side as she ran. Until she finally made it to the others, slowing and calming. She looked at Saiya, who nodded when they caught sight of each other.

"Hey, Chiisai!" Saiya started.

"Yeah, Saiya? What's up?" he asked happily, not noticing how the rest of the kids were walking closer and closer together, even slowing.

"So, do you know where any of the portals are located?" she asked calmly.

He stiffened slightly. "H-huh? Didn't hear you…"

"I said do you know where any of the portals are located?"

"…. I, uh, don't understand the question…"

"Chiisai!"

"Look, I can't tell you, even if I did know! Your parent's don't you going there, so I won't go against them." he looked at all of them as they surrounded him. Not in fear, but like he was set in his ways with what he said.

"So, what? We'll never be able to know our home? Huh?" Kat asked then.

"This is your home, too." He countered.

"Half. The other half of our home-where our mothers came from, is through those portals-and all we want…is just to visit it. Just to see it-I mean, you hear tales of fictional places and wish you could go there. But this is a place we wish to go to, that's half our home and that we CAN go to. And none of you adults will let us?" Kat was very passionate about this subject. She just wanted to know.

"We'll just visit, Chiisai. That's all. And they don't have to know about it. We'll visit, we'll learn and we'll come back. Alright? ….Please, uncle Chiisai…" Saiya said, her voice going soft at the end.

They all started saying please, making their best pouty faces…some didn't work. The girls easily worked their pouts, and the youngest did perfectly…but Kane, Mashura and Jason…just looked ridiculous; like silly teens acting like kids.

"Ok, ok, quit!" Chiisai exclaimed as they came closer and he changed back in the process of their pleading.

They were all quiet waiting. He sighed, and then said. "Alright…I'll take you through one of the portals, and watch over you on earth."

"Yes!" they all cheered, happy.

"But there's only one thing…" he seemed to get nervous again, smiling.

"What?" Saiya asked, still smiling.

"I have no clue where any of the portals are…hehehe…" he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Ugh!" Kat exclaimed.

"Well, do you know anyone who does? Uncle Ookami? Anybody? Other than our parents, of course…" Kane said. Everyone was becoming less excited than they had been only a few seconds ago.

"Um, no…sorry, guys." He still smiled nervously. "But, hey, we could be looking while we travel."

"What, by checking every bush and tree and rock we pass by for any hidden ones? Or hoping we might stumble across one?" Jason asked.

"Hey, I told you I didn't know where any were!" Chiisai defended himself.

"No, you implied. You didn't specify that you didn't know, uncle." Saiya corrected.

"Well, I don't, ok?"

"Dang it!" Kane said.

"What do we do now?" Mashura asked.

"Travel, like Chiisai said. We'll have to pray we'll run across something…" Carrie said.

They all grumbled, but they knew they didn't have a choice. Either search for one, or don't even try. And then they were moving again, less happy than they thought they would be.

And they kept going for almost a week, not finding anything. They ran into plenty more bug, even reptile pick-pockets and had to deal with loosing have the food they'd gathered (not to mention, the people they had on their tales for hours because either Jason and Saiya had upset other gamblers by being better, or Mashura and Carrie had picked a fight for some unknown reason, with the worst sorts).

They were getting a bit tired by mid-day, and they were annoyed they hadn't found anything yet.

"I mean, there are some, aren't there?" Mizuka asked, laying against her sister's back as they rode together.

"Yeah, but there's not that many, though. And I guess they're just really well hidden." Chiisai told for the millionth time. "Maybe we should stop-take a break from looking. You're not even enjoying yourselves anymore."

"That's because we wanted to find a portal first!" Kat exclaimed.

"Did you say something about a portal?"

At the sound of a new and unrecognized voice, they jumped. Until they turned toward a sound.

The owner of the voice was a small but mysterious looking female. She had black armor with swirled designs, with black pants. And she seemed to have pinkish scar on her stomach, right arm and left shoulder. Pink enough to be noticeable, but not so bright that it was distracting. She had dark brown, wavy hair, with a black string around her head, under some of her bangs that fell in her face. She had golden eyes, as well. And she seemed to just smile at them.

"Um…" no one said anything, unsure of what to make of this stranger. But eventually, they calmed after the sudden surprise, Kane being the first to respond.

"Yeah, we were. Why?" he asked her, crossing his arms.

She smiled. "I was only wandering."

"Really?" he gave a disbelieving look, but slightly smiled.

"…Alright, I wasn't just wondering about if you said that." She giggled as she came slightly closer. "I was wondering if you were looking for portals. Because I know where a few are."

That surprised everyone, they starting whispering back and forth as Kane asked, "Really? Where?"

"Not too far from here, actually." She told him happily. "But, may I ask something?"

"Sure."

"Well, in exchange for me showing you the way to the portals, I would like the go with you."

"Why would you want to come with us? You barely know us." Kane said, though he didn't say it rudely, just a question.

"Yes, I know, it's strange of me to ask. But, I'm rather alone, and I hate it. And I've always been too scared to go through any of the portals alone." She had her arms tucked behind her, and you could see on her face she was telling the truth.

They all turned to look at each other. Kane turned and looked at her and said, "One moment, alright?"

She nodded and turned, spinning in circles as she waited. Kane laughed and turned back to the other's as they grouped together to talk.

"We don't know this chick at all." Kat said.

"But it's not like she's going to do anything to us." Mizuka said.

"Probably not, but you can never be too careful." Saiya added.

"But she knows where portals are." Mashura pointed out.

"What if she wants to steal stuff?" Izzy started. "I mean, we're a big group of people, and she's alone. We have more food and stuff, and maybe she needs it."

"Well, I think she's telling the truth." Kane said. "I don't know why, but I think she is. And we're looking for portals, so why not get help instead of go wandering around?"

They were all thinking for a second, before nodding to each other.

"Well, at least we don't have to be wandering around anymore." Chiisai smiled.

They all kept walking on the dirt road by the forest, Yujin walking after them, not really talking. He was pretty quiet. Kane decided to tell the girl.

"Yeah, sure, you can come with us." He told as she was spinning.

She was still spinning as she said, "Are you sure that's your choice? I wouldn't want to impose on your group."

"No, it's fine, we all agreed it's alright. As long as you don't try anything." He said.

She stopped spinning in circles, but seemed to still spin a little as she walked forward, saying to Kane as he walked with her, "Why would I want to try anything, huh?"

He shrugged. "So, what's your name?"

She smiled at him, walking backwards as she said, "My name is Sidda. And you?"

"Kane."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled. "And the rest of your group." and she spun back around then, walking the right way as they caught up to everyone else.

* * *

"So, where is one of the portals you know of?" Saiya asked the Sidda.

"Just a few feet up ahead. It's hidden inside a group of boulders. They look very magnificent together, and I think that's the point, to distract from what it's hiding." She told them. She just kept slightly skipping or spinning as she walked with her hands behind her back. She was a bit strange, but Kane was enjoying her strangeness, she was funny and unusual.

"Well, I'm certainly glad we ran into you, we've been looking around for days now, for a portal." Kat told her.

She smiled. "Happy to help."

They head deeper into the forest until they came across the boulders Sidda had described. They were leaning this way and that, some on each other. It was cool how they were lying there, but they stopped looking at it once they saw Sidda walking through a small opening between two rocks that had fallen on each other. They followed in a line, Kane leading them after her. They left their rides outside the rocks.

He saw it then, as Sidda jumped into it calling back, "Jump!" it was different shades of purple, dark at the edges and white in the middle. He was entrance for a second, before jumping in calling, "Cannonball!"

The others jumped after him happily, laughing. And then they were floating through what seemed like a never ending whirlpool of colors, all of them laughing as they spun around.

"This is awesome!" Mashura and Carrie said at the same time, they were holding hands, making themselves spin in circles as they laughed.

"Look, we're swimming!" Mizuka laughed as her and Izzy acted like they were swimming around.

Kane was just laying back, trying to look cool as he floated, and Sidda laughed at him. Kat and Saiya and Jason were floating and enjoying it as well. Chiisai was beside Mizuka and Izzy, doing the doggy paddle.

"When will this end? I am not very comfortable…" Yujin said, keeping his hands and legs close in on himself and the others laughed.

Just then, everything went bright as they reach the other end of the portal-and then groans were all around.

"That…was surprisingly painful…" Jason moaned as they had all just been tossed out of the portal, falling onto the ground.

"Mashura, you better get off now…" Carrie moaned, her brother had fallen on her.

"Sorry." He said, standing and helping her up.

Everyone else groaned a bit, too, pushing themselves up from the ground. They picked up their packs which had fallen, picking up and putting up any of their stuff that had fallen out.

And then they all looked around. It was very quiet and they had reappeared in a forest. They almost thought they were still on enterra. Though, the portal was located above them, in the trees (they'd have to climb up to get back through).

But when they came out of the forest, they realized they were on earth. The buildings seemed more recent-not like old ruins, like they are back on Enterra.

"We made it." Kat said in a happy sigh.

"Thanks." Kane said to Sidda, who nodded, but gazed around in a weird, speculating way.

"We need to find an abandoned home. Find close, to disguise ourselves. Or they'll notice what we are." Sidda said then, in a serious voice.

"Ok…" Kat said, surprised by the sudden change in her demeanor. Same as everyone else, but that didn't think about it for too long, they were heading out through an old clearing, seeing a house ahead.

Once they reached it, Kane and Jason and Mashura headed in first to check for anyone. When they were taking a while, Sidda, Saiya and Kat followed after, then Carrie. She ended up coming back to tell the others to come.

"This place-" "Looks weird…" Zillion and Luxeria said as they gazed around.

"This IS earth, not enterra." Saiya said. "It's going to be different."

"Yes, it will." Chiisai began. "And it may be dangerous, so be careful guys, ok?"

"Yes, sir." They all mumbled.

Saiya showed them to most of the rooms that seemed to belong to women girls and they went through cloths, while the boys check the rooms that seemed to belong to men or boys.

Eventually, they all came out with new cloths, their enterran ones in their packs. Though, they were different outfits, the kids seem to pick the same color for their outfits. Like Mizuka and Saiya and Jason stuck to light, dark blue colors and yellow. Kane and Kat stuck to red shades and black (they had to stuff their tales in their pants, and hide their ears under base-ball caps). Mashura and Carrie wore orange, black and purple and the twins wore black and purple, Izzy wearing green and blue.

Chiisai had the wear a hat as well, and stuff his tail in his pants (him and Kane and Kat weren't really comfortable with that, but they had to). Yujin didn't really do much, and Sidda wore a black turtle-neck, hiding her scares, and jeans. She had her hair tied up in a braid.

"Ok, I think we look pretty normal." Saiya announced and got some nods from everyone.

"Let's go." Kane announced and then they all headed out, following an old road with tracks on it, hoping to head into a city or something. See what the world was like before there were any wars or anything.

But, once they made it to the edge of a small town, many stores and buildings around, they stopped, almost wanting to turn back.

The town was half intact, some of the buildings were on fire or half broken down. And ahead they could hear screams of fear or anger or hate and they saw different people fighting. Humans and Enterrans, fighting, and it seemed to the death, almost. Some bugs were even riding huge centipede things, and they were attacking more humans.

As Chiisai had implied, they appeared into the time where the war was going on. The enterran, human/robot war over the earth. They just hoped this was only the beginning, or else they may not make it back.


	4. Something Gone Wrong

"Back, back!" Sidda was ordering, and everyone hurried backwards, trying to find somewhere to hide quick, before they were seen by either humans or enterrans-who knows who would attack them first.

Finally, they found an abandoned building and hurried in, closing the door and pulling down blinds.

"What the hecks' going on?" Mizuka asked, scared and sad at the sight she'd just seen.

"We've arrived during the war, that's what going on. We just need to find out if it's in the beginning, middle or end." Sidda said.

They all stood around, freaking out and wondering. Finally, Sidda found a TV, but…she couldn't find out how to work it.

"Let me assist." Yujin said, walking forward. He pressed the right buttons and the TV bussed, slowly waking until the screen was bright and showing people inside, some show. "Hmm…" Yujin mumbled, and began channel searching, until he found a news channel and he stood back, watching with the others.

"To anyone in the area; you need to get out of your homes now, leave your city now. Help is coming to fight off the enterran beasts; you should not be going out yourselves. Please, do not stay and fight. Leave as fast as you can." A man seemed to being trying to urgently get this across to the people of this city that they were going to get hurt if they fought back.

"Ugh, this still doesn't tell us at what time this is…" Sidda sighed and she peaked out the window. And then she gasped.

"What? What is it?" Kane asked, coming up to try and see too, but he waited. The other's were right behind him.

"…An enterran was just killed…"

"You mean carded." He said reflexively. He knew enterrans weren't like humans, they turn into cards instead of die.

"No, I mean killed." She said darkly.

"What?" they all asked at the same time.

"This is in the middle of the war." She finally realized as she turned to them, shutting the blinds to keep from seeing the site. "Lanuncurus has not landed on earth yet, therefore his energy blast during his impact has not yet given us the power to become cards instead."

"But, I thought he did land on earth before…? When mom and dad and everyone fought?" Jason whispered to Chiisai.

"No, that was a different meteor, and it had come from enterra, not earth. She's talking about the first meteor he was trapped in." he confirmed and Jason nodded.

"…Do…you think that will affect us?" Izzy ask, kind of scared.

"No, we're already card-based beings, we'll still become cards." Chiisai comforted her. "And you don't even need to worry about being carded, I won't let that happen to any of you."

"…Let's just hope you finish what you need before he lands. That may affect us…" Sidda said, looking at them.

"What do you mean, finish what we need? We need to leave, don't we?" Kat said.

"Well, if you want to leave, I won't stop you. I just guessed you had a big reason for wanting to come, and you'd still want to stay here for a while, not matter the condition of this place." Sidda answered.

They were all quiet.

"The battles will probably mostly be in big cities or towns, places that are most inhabited." Sidda seemed to push. "So, as long as we travel through secluded places-and if where you're wanting to go isn't too flashy or nearby any towns, we should be fine."

"…Well, what should we do?" Saiya asked her siblings and cousins.

"We've been trying hard to find this place… I…I don't want to give up on it now." Kat said.

"Yeah, and all we have to do is travel through secluded places to where ever, like Sidda said." Kane said.

"Where can we go, though?" Carrie asked.

"The old house." Luxeria said.

"We've heard so much about it," Zillion started.

"Why not visit it?" Luxeria finished.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. We just need to find out how far from here it is." Jason said. He turned to Yujin, telling him where they knew from their parents, the old house had been located.

Yujin nodded after being told and asked for a moment to find out how far and which way they could take to get there.

"So, are we sure this is a good idea?" Carrie asked Saiya quietly.

"…I think we'll be find if we just be careful. Anyways, no sense in turning back now, since we're already here." She answered and Carrie nodded.

Finally, Yujin got the directions they needed to take and soon, they were sneaking out the back of the building, heading through a wide forest that was open, following a dirt road.

As time passed, everyone talked about different things. The twins were a bit excited, hoping to see their mothers' old home. Saiya and Jason, too. Mizuka and Izzy were still a bit scared, but also they wanted to see the house as well, and where their mothers used to live. Mashura and Carrie hoped to see their mothers' old house, too, and we're glad their mothers lived close by. Kat knew she wouldn't be able to see her mothers' home, it was too far away, but she was happy to see one of their old homes. Chiisai just kept asking Yujin if he was sure they were on a safe path. He was in his wolf form, where his senses were the best and he could tell if anyone unknown was close by.

"So, what meaning does this place we're heading to, hold for you?" Sidda asked Kane, walking by him again.

"…Well, our mother's used to live on earth." He started. "And, we're heading to one of their old homes. We just really want to learn about this place, it's the home we never had."

"Ah. So, you're part human or something?" she asked.

"Kinda, I guess. But not really. Our fathers were enterrans, and our mother's were humans turned into enterrans. By the time we were conceived, they were already full enterrans, so I'm guessing we don't have much trace of human in us."

"Oh." Sidda nodded. She was quiet for a little longer, before asking another question while watching their path ahead. "…Did your parent's ever tell you where…any cards of the people they defeated, were located?"

"Huh?" he was really surprised by that. So was Kat, who was nearby as they talked.

"Well, I used to hear the stories as I traveled around. I heard about your family. Now that I realize who you are, I must say, I'm honored to meet the children of enterran heroes." She bowed slightly and smiled.

"O-oh. Ok." Kane said, calming. Kat didn't. "Well, yeah, they did. They're probably still in the huge hole yards from the house. The cards were torn, I think."

"Ah. Good." She said in a weird way.

Kat didn't know why, but she felt the need to be on edge now. Her ears were down as she watched Sidda.

* * *

"We made it!" Mizuka called out a few hours later and everyone cheered, hurrying to the house. It was still intact thankfully. Some plants over grown and they could see some of the house still had burn marks from the attack from Grandoora, but it was still alright.

They all piled in the house, searching every room, checking it out. Carrie and Mashura ended up heading to check out their mothers house, Chiisai going with them for protection.

"This is…nice." Kat sighed. She was just really happy, she was finally here. "Nowhere near as nice as the big house, of course." She laughed. "but it's has a simple like-ness to it.

Everyone decided to relax and rest, some of them looking at some old items still left in the house.

It was a while before Mashura and Carrie got back, and they said it was great seeing their mothers old house, they even jumped and rolled down the hill it was by a few times.

Since it was dark now, they decided they stay here and rest. Everyone picked rooms to stay in, Kane and Kat decided they'd just sleep on the floor.

"I am being contacted." Yujin announced and everyone tensed. They'd completely forgotten, they needed to call back their parents, let them know they're ok. But now, they were in their old house, on earth. In short, they were in big trouble.

Everyone was scrambling around until Saiya pulled Yujin outside, telling them to shut up in there. She made sure his back was facing the house, so they would see and then she told him to accept their connection. She was kneeled on the ground, smiling nervously.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted. "So sorry we haven't contacted ya'll yet, we were just really busy. This is just so great, being out and around the world."

"Hey sweetie. I'm glad you guys are having fun." Jaden said with a smile.

"Where's Chiisai?" Sago asked then. "We want to talk to him."

"Yeah, we'd like to talk to Chiisai!" Heather announced from farther off in the room, Saiya couldn't see where she was at.

"Uh, hold on one second." She said. She gave Yujin a look and he stayed still, back still facing the house.

"Chiisai, come here!" Saiya said urgently and he came to the door. "They want to talk to you. Do not tell them ANYTHING!"

"Alright." He nodded, trying to calm himself and then he headed in front of Yujin, Saiya right behind him. "Hey, aunt Jaden. Uncle Sago." He greeted.

"Hey chiis-" Jaden and sago began, but then they were drowned out by heather yelling, "Chiisai, hey!" and then she was right beside them, waving like crazy. "Hey, sweetie, how're you doing!"

"I'm doing good, aunt Heather." He laughed. "You guys?"

"We'r- " Jaden and Sago tried to begin again, but Heather interrupted again. "We're great! It's so good to see you, you're so big!"

He laughed again. He'd always loved Heather, she was a really good friend to the pack. Of course, so was Jaden and the others, but Heather got more involved, as you could tell by her reactions to any of the pack.

"So, the kids are alright?" Sago asked Chiisai directly, Jaden covering Heather's mouth to keep her from continuing.

"Yes, they're totally fine! We're having a great time." He told him. Saiya thought he'd be nervous, but I guess since he wasn't totally lying, then that's why he wasn't as nervous talking to them.

"Good, good." Sago nodded. "Well, it was good talking to you. Watch out for them, alright? And tell everyone else we all said hi and we love ya'll!"

"Will do, dad!" Saiya said with a nod, from behind Chiisai, who nodded. The three adults waved by and then the picture ended.

"Whew. Good job, uncle Chiisai, thought you'd be blabbering and nervous." Saiya said.

"I almost was." He told her.

She laughed and the three of them headed back in, telling the rest everything was fine. They all stayed up a little longer, talking and eating, before heading off to bed, tired.

* * *

The next day, everyone was up and eating, since Kat had already fixed food. They began where they left off yesterday (also, by now, they thought it was safe to where their enterran cloths, since there were no others around).

They even found old tapes, titled 'Shinzo' and numbers beside them. The kids remember their mothers talking about the fact that they had watched a show that was about their fathers and aunt Yakumo. They were told it may have been a show, to somehow warn them-prepare them, for the world they would be thrown into.

They ended up watching them, laughing and crying and getting all tense as they did so. Carrie and Mashura, and Saiya and Jason laughed, remembering how their fathers said their mothers used to be jealous of Yakumo and now they know why. Both their fathers used to have crushes on Yakumo.

They spent most of their time watching that, Kat and Kane, and the twins and Izzy wondered why their fathers weren't in it. But still, they enjoyed it.

So, it was off and on. They would watch shows have of their days there, and the rest they'd be out checking around the house, learning about their surroundings, since it was more peaceful here-no humans and enterrans fighting.

Soon, another week had passed. Their parents contacted again, Mashura and Carrie answering this time. Their parents were missing them, but they still wished for them to have fun. And the kids had no plans to be coming home any time soon, either.

By the seventh day, everyone had become lazy, having to stay in one place until they wanted to leave. It was night now. Most everyone was asleep, except for Kat, who was watching more episodes with Kane, and Sidda, who barely seemed to sleep much.

Kane was sitting with Kat when he saw Sidda head out the door, a strange look on her face. Kat barely noticed. He decided to see if anything was wrong with his new friend.

She was stopped outside, at the edge of the porch. She was looking off the right, where they knew, farther off, the battle between their parents and Lanuncurus had went down.

"Sidda, you alright?" Kane asked from behind, surprising her.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine…." She said, gazing back in the same direction after looking at him in surprise.

"Well, then why are you outside? Aren't you tired?" he asked.

"No, not really." She smiled smally. "Aren't you?"

"Nope. I'm just that cool, I only sleep when I choose to." He said, posing a certain way that made him look cool-or so he thought.

Sidda laughed. "Hmm, yes, I guess you are."

He smiled back at her laughing. "So, are you sure you're alright?"

"…Yes." She sighed.

He didn't believe her at all. "So, why are you traveling alone?"

"…Because, I was betrayed…and that's all you'll learn." She said with a sneaky, mischievous, almost evil looking smile. And it seemed almost timed when she said that, because she slightly turned enough for her scars to be seen.

He nodded. He wanted to learn more about her, but he wasn't going to push it.

He eventually headed back in and went to bed, guessing she would come back in soon after him.

* * *

The next morning, they were all awoken by the TV, and someone screaming about it. It was Kat, who had been watching it. Kane almost hit her for being so loud, until he saw what was going on. Same as the others.

On the TV, it was showing some kind of bright, circling light in a huge opening in the ground-and then Chiisai realized what the huge opening/hole was.

"That's where the meteor landed!" he announced and they all gasped.

"What do you thinks going on!" Izzy asked, freaked. Her and Mizuka were standing together.

"We'll find out soon. We have to go check it out." Jason announced, heading outside, everyone following as Saiya said, "Don't you think it may be a bit dangerous?"

"Yeah. People will be coming this way soon, I'm sure. But maybe we can stop whatever that light is before they start heading here; that will give us time. And then we can leave here." He told her and she realized his plans and nodded. And then they were all running fast in the direction of the light.

"We should hyper form, just in case we're not fast enough. No sense in being unprotected!" Saiya said and they all nodded. They also had gotten their weapons from inside, as well. And then they all began changing.

"Hydro power!" Saiya, Jason and Mizuka called out and, and the blue gems on the necklaces around their necks shown blue, until they were covered in blue energy.

"Hyper flame!" Mashura and Carrie called out and the purple stones on their orange chest armor glowed, until they were covered in red energy.

"Dark light!" Luxeria and Zillion called out and their stones on their waists glowed a dark purple, and then they were covered in purple energy.

"Hydro power!" Izzy called out and her necklace gem shown a greenish blue until she was covered in blue energy, while Kat and Kane called out, "Hyper flame!" On their necks, paw shaped tattoos glowed and then were covered in red.

They all looked different, older. And their outfits were different, and had armor as well. They had their weapons out, ready.

Just then, Kane realized Sidda wasn't with them. He tried asking everyone, but they said they didn't know and they couldn't worry about it at the moment. Chiisai was running around them. One moment he'd be ahead, next, he'd be behind them. He was circling them, in protection, just in case humans or any other enemy could be behind or ahead or anything.

It took a while, and they had to take turns walking across a makeshift bridge (there was a wide crack in the earth, separating them from the meteor's landing place), but they finally made it, as the light began to dim down. Farther off, they saw two people running into the trees, who seemed to have wings. One pair was gold and they thought they saw gold armor, as well. The other pair was much larger and grey, and they shielding the owners' body, so they could tell what they looked like.

"Who was that?" Jason asked, worried.

"I don't think you need to worry about them." Chiisai said, and he began growling as he was facing the light, ready to pounce as it faded more and more.

And then it was gone. And they all gasped, seeing two people standing there, though they weren't sure who it was.

From the back, they looked the same, just different styles of outfits. They had a full-body, purple outfit, with silver armor here and there. They had blue hair, in a pony-tail behind them. And then they stood and turned. They saw they had pointed ears and green skin, with bright blue-green eyes, with gems on their chest-armor. One of them had a light green, the other, darker green gem. They were twins. And as they looked at each other, they smiled.

"Who are you!" Mashura asked as threateningly as he could.

They ignored him, smiling.

"Hmm, this is surprising." One said in a boyish voice, though it had its deepness to it as well.

"Yeah, and here I thought we were long gone." The other said. He had the lighter green gem.

"We said, who are you?" Carrie said as threateningly as Mashura. Everyone was in a ready fighting stance, all of them knowing these two couldn't be good news.

They turned the them then, smiling.

"Oh, who are we?" the one with the darker gem asked.

"We might ask you the same, you all seem a bit familiar…" the other said.

"We asked you first!"

They began talking to each other, ignoring the others, which made them mad.

"Hmm, I wonder how long we've been out…"

"Must've been a while, this place looks much older now…"

"Yeah, and these people seem to ring a bell…"

"But who?"

"Hmmm…" they both thought.

"Tell us who you are, or we'll card you!" Mizuka warned, and when she said that and they looked at her, they noticed the similarities. Of all of these children.

"Well, seems our old friends have been at work in our absence." The one with the dark gem said and laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Jason said, wondering if they knew their parents.

"Well, I guess we're not as famous as master Lanuncurus. They never even talked about us, apparently." The one with the lighter gem said, almost sadly.

"Well then, I guess now is our time to make our dent on their memory." The other said, smiling and his twin smiled as well.

"What are ya'll talking about?" the other twins, Luxeria and Zillion, asked in confusion.

They laughed. "We are the brothers of Eilis, fallen follower of Lanuncurus. We are Kadrians."

"My name is Kage." The one with the light green gem said, while the darker gem one said, "And my name is Kurai."

They smiled, as the kids looks of surprise washed over their faces (they had heard stories of them, even if they were few. Mostly from Shadow and Irayna, who had enjoyed their battles with them).

"We're baaaaaaaaack."


	5. Flee or Fight?

"This isn't good. At all…" Chiisai said, his right side facing the kids as he watched the twins.

"Aw, what? Are we unwelcome?" Kage asked.

"Well, they seem boring… I bet they wouldn't be much in a fight." Kurai said.

"Oh, really?" Carrie and Mashura ended up asking at the same time, their spears ready. The others ready their weapons, as well.

"Hmm, you two must be the children those two fire shrimps." Kurai remarked with a laugh.

"They resembled them a lot." Kage remarked as well.

"Yeah, and like, them, we'll kick your butts!" Mashura said then, and jumped at them, his spear ready and his sister right behind him.

"Mashura, Carrie, don't!" Chiisai warned as the twins just laughed.

Carrie and Mashura were just about to spear both of them at the same time, but they moved out of the way fast, having plenty of speed on them.

Mashura and Carrie almost fell forward, but regained their balance and were soon back to back as the twins were on either side of them, smiling. And then both their right hands became like liquid, moving metal and then formed sword blades.

Mashura and Carrie were surprised by that, but kept their stance, while everyone else got closer around the four of them.

"You don't want to do this, trust me." Chiisai warned in a threatening voice, he sounded so different.

"Oh, we do, trust us." Kurai began.

"We've really been itching for a good fight…" Kage smiled more. And then he and Kurai launched forward at Mashura and Carrie, the two of them blocking as the Kadrians blades came down on their heads.

"Quick little shrimps, aren't they?" Kurai noted and Kage nodded. And then they both spun, swinging their blade-like arms at Carrie and Mashura's waists.

There was a quick sound of slicing/spinning, before both Kage's and Kurai's bladed hands were knocked away by Saiya and Jason's boomerangs, and then Carrie and Mashura whacked them in the face with the side of their spears, before moving out of their reach.

"Smack us around, why don't ya!" Kage remarked.

"Aw, that didn't really hurt, did it brother?" Kurai laughed at his twin.

"Shut up!"

And then everyone joined in, striking at them every time they saw their chance-and they got them a few times, before realizing that they couldn't be wounded-their liquidy metal skin regenerated or reformed any time they were hit.

Half of them were battling mostly Kurai as the minutes passed, attacks like aqua dragon and hyper inferno flying everywhere and dark energy.

"Hmm, what this…?" Kage asked randomly of no one and some of the kids looked to see him pick up a white, faintly glowing stone.

Half of the kids were still fighting, but the few who weren't wondered what it was as well. They noticed that it had the same kind of bright glow that had been shinning before.

"Hmm, I've only heard of these things a few times-created by the Celestial Guardians, I case they would ever need it. A revival stone."

"What?" some of the kids gasped.

"This must be what brought us back. Wonder who did this to us…?" Kage continued to wonder, turning the stone over in his hand.

"Maybe we could bring brother back. Even Lanuncurus-we did have along and fun enough battle before." Kurai laughed, but then an arrow covered in dark purple and black glowing energy shot pass his face and it hit Kage's hand, who called out in surprise at the pain.

"OW!" he said and he looked towards the twins.

"You're not bring anyone else back!" Luxeria warned, and Zillion shot another dark arrow, which Kage dodged. He looked back at the stone and was annoyed to see the arrow and pierced and cracked it, the light completely faded and gone now.

"Really stupid of you, kid." Kage said, trying to strike at the twins, but Chiisai was there to protect them. "You could have used that thing yourself at some point, possibly. Now it's of no use to anyone!"

Luxeria ignored him and they continued shooting dark arrows.

This went on for only a few more minutes, Chiisai getting nervous, because it seemed the twins were only using half their speed, and they were getting faster-any minute, one of the kids might be carded. But they stopped in their fight when their heard many yells coming from the trees.

They looked up and saw many, many humans, coming right for them. They had different weapons, whether they be guns, knives, or random house-hold -items-turned weapons.

"Hmm, seems it's time for us to go." Kurai commented on the sight.

"Yup. Hasta la vista, kiddies!" Kage waved and then him and his brother sped off.

The kids were quiet for a second, worried about where they might go, but they had bigger worries-humans with weapons, of which they seemed about to use.

"Time to go!" Chiisai announced and then they were running as fast as they could into the trees, following the trail as fast as they could.

"Yujin, are you able to teleport?" Saiya asked the robot.

"No, I was not equipped with that ability." He told her, not out of breath at all. "And even if I was, we would need a card to spare, with enough energy-which we do not have."

"Dang it!"

They just had to kept running and hope they didn't run into anyone or thing that was too dangerous before they found the portal.

But they did. There were plenty more mobs of angry humans waiting for them on their path-they seemed to have seen the light, and possibly caught a glimpse of the twins, whom the kids were sure were heading back to a portal.

"Please, we don't mean you any harm!" Mizuka tried to talk to the humans, but they ignored any attempt she made, one even scratching her arm to shut her up. Saiya retaliated to thank, striking a powerful blow before they were free enough to start running again.

It seemed to take them forever-it was a little while away, the portal, and there were still many more mobs that slowed their pace. They were so tired by the time they got back to the familiar forest.

But by then, something bad happened-they all realized they couldn't remember which way in the forest that the portal was located.

"Are we going to be carded?" Izzy asked, scared.

"No, you're not!" Chiisai told them, his back to them as he faced oncoming humans.

They were all tense and scared, realizing this had been a bad idea and just wishing they could be back on enterra.

"Hey, this way!"

They turned then, to see someone who they were glad to notice wasn't human.

They did not move as they watched her. She had wavy, blood-red hair, pale skin and crystal blue eyes. She wore a shirt that revealed her shoulders, showing she had a tattoo of a blue rose on her left shoulder. She had tight pants and some weird looking staff and she just stood there, waving for them.

"I know where the portal is, come on!" she urged.

At that, they followed her, not caring at that moment if she could be trusted or not. They just hurried after her, glad when they finally arrived under the branches where the portal was located.

"Come on, climb up!" the girl urged. She seemed around fifteen maybe.

Izzy and Mizuka went first, the twins behind them. Then Kat and Kane. Then Yujin was tossed in (he was scared to go back through).

As Chiisai was helping Saiya up into the trees, Jason turned to the girl and asked breathlessly, "How did you know where it was at?"

"Later! Right now, we need to get back!" she urged, and then they headed in after Saiya, Chiisai jumping in after them right as the voices of humans became louder and louder.

They did not enjoy floating around as they had before. They were too freak and tired and out of breath and worried, they just wanted to be back on enterra.

They all were shot out from the rock formation, stumbling or falling out as they did.

They all did not groan as they lay fallen on the ground-they were too happy that they could now rest. They were all breathing heavily, the new girl barely even out of breath. She just stood, watching them.

"That…was close!" Mashura exclaimed, his chest rising and falling.

"No, kidding." His sister responded.

They were quiet for a little while longer, before Kat asked, "What was with that light?"

"Those twins…said it was a stone." Kane said.

"They said a revival stone or something." Zillion corrected.

"They said it must have been what brought them back." Luxeria finished.

"Who back?" the girl asked curious, but no one answered.

"If so, then who did it? Who would want to bring any of those evil people, back to life?" Mizuka asked.

"Who knows? Those two with the wings must be who, but they're long gone." Jason said.

Kat rolled onto her feet, beside her brother who was beginning to stand. And then they both saw it. Tracks.

"Maybe not!" Kat said and stood and started following the tracks, her brother having the same idea. Everyone else followed after them.

They kept following, thinking they would soon be able to confront those two winged people-but their hopes were empty. Because they trails stopped, a couple of feathers lying on the ground at the end of the trail. A few grey, one gold. They had been here, but had flown off to some unknown place.

"Dang it!"

"Ok, I got you guys back. Now can you please tell me what's your deal?" the girl from before asked, behind everyone.

Half of them sighed.

"Well, what do you mean exactly?" Jason asked the girl.

"I mean, why the heck did ya'll go into that portal? Haven't you heard any stories from family or friends of how dangerous it could be?"

"Yeah, we have." Kat remarked angrily.

"Then why go in?"

"For personal reason you don't need to know, that's why." Kat said.

The girl was surprised, then annoyed by the hostility. "Well, did you know those guys back there?"

"Kinda." Jason told her. "Now it's our turn. Why were you there at the portal? How did you know how to get back?"

"Because. I was only traveling around when I saw that girl talking to y'all about portals. I only heard the end of it, and tried to catch up to you guys to warn you that it'd be dangerous. But by the time I caught up to you guys, y'all had went through the portal already." She said. "So I followed after you, hoping to stop you, but I wasn't quick enough. I tried to look for you, but couldn't find you. So I waited."

"Why would you do that?" Jason asked.

"Because I'm not going to let my fellow enterrans just wander off into a realm of earth like that, when I know how dangerous and deadly it would be." She told him. "I've been through, once or twice. Out of curiosity, and I'm not going back there again."

It was quiet, and the Jason nodded. Everyone else sat around, still catching their breath. He looked at the girl then and said, "Thanks. For helping us back there."

The girl was surprised. She smiled slightly and nodded. "No problem."

After everyone had caught their breath, they began asking each other what they were going to do. The girl stayed to the side, quiet.

"Well, should we go back home?" Izzy asked as she sat with Mizuka. They were both worried. Half of them had already changed back to their normal forms, though Kane, Kat, Jason and Saiya stayed in their hyper forms.

"Yes, and have our parent's ask why and figure out that we went to earth against their wishes. Great idea." Carrie remarked.

"Well, we can't just sit around doing nothing," Zillion said. "Or continue traveling like nothing happened." Luxeria finished.

"Are you sure we can't just….tell them?" Mizuka offered in a small voice. "Maybe they'll be too worried about who was brought back to have the time to be mad at us... I don't know if we can do this ourselves…"

"Oh, I'm sure they'd fine the time." Kat said, and Kane nodded. They were sure their parent's would find the time for punishment, so why not the other adults?

"And we have to do this ourselves. We can't expect out parents to take care of forever!" Mashura said, standing, as if he was ready to fight those guys again now.

A few of the older kids nodded. They were babied so much by their parents, because the adults had went through enough dangerous times to be that over-protective. This journey was part of their plan to break free from the constant babying, and it seemed to have proved their parents right.

But they didn't want to go running home crying for help. They were going to stop whatever had happened.

"…Well, whatever we decide…we have to go back through the portal one more time." Kane announced after silence; everyone was thinking.

"What? Are you crazy?" Kat accused her brother.

"Sidda is still back there!" he told her and Kat was quiet, remembering their new friend. "Who knows if she's alright or not? We have to go back and try to find her!"

"You might as well commit suicide." The girl (who had said before that her name was Nala) told him, walking forward just a bit as she continued. "Do you not remember how many humans were back there, attacking you before I helped y'all?"

"I thought you wanted to help enterrans. The girl I'm talking about is an enterran too, and she's still back there." Kane accused and Nala went quiet, remembering what she had said before.

"She was not there." Yujin announced. "I could not feel her life-form anywhere."

"What?" Kane was confused.

"I think she may have been taken. She was outside all night, before those people were revived. I think she may have been the first there to check what was going on, and maybe she was taken by those winged people." Yujin told Kane.

"Dang it!" He said, angry that she had been taken. "Well, we have to go after her, then!"

"No."

They turned to Chiisai, who was back in his human form, a firm look on his face. For once, he looked and seemed to act his age.

"No, what?" Kane asked, annoyed.

"None of you kids are going after them, it's too dangerous. It was stupid enough the let y'all go back to earth, I'm not risking your lives." Chiisai said.

"You aren't, uncle." Mizuka said.

"And anyways, we decide what we do. You asked if you could come along, not chaperone." Kane told him in a bit of a harsh voice.

"Your parent's expect me to take care of you! And I'm not going to let you take risks that could get you carded or worse!" Chiisai told him.

"Well, we're not going to sit around like whinny kids and do nothing!" Jason said.

"Especially with a friend out there that needs our help!" Kane said.

Chiisai hated it, but he knew this was all too familiar. Granted, he wasn't old enough to remember it, but he remembered the stories told to him by his siblings and aunts, about their adventures and battles and all they did. These kids were just the same.

"You can come with us and take care of us if that's what you want, uncle." Saiya said in a soft voice, not liking how harsh the boys were talking to him. But she still had fierceness in her voice. "But you can't stop us. We have to stop whatever this is, before it gets out of hand."

No one mentioned it, but with the guilt about going back to earth, they had been staying with them for days, they all were beginning to feel like this had something to do with them. Hence the reason why most of them felt they had to do this.

"You can take Izzy and Mizuka home, if you'd like." Jason said, only because the two of them seemed a bit scared unlike the others and may not want to stay.

"No!" they both jumped up at the same time.

"We're not going back home! We're staying with y'all!" Izzy said and Mizuka nodded.

And though there was no outward confirmation, they all knew they had made their decision- they were going to follow those winged people, and get their friend back. And in the process, they hoped to find out what those two were brought back for. Hopefully, they would find out who they were, also.


End file.
